The invention relates to a storage case for a magnetic-tape cassette of the type comprising a housing having U-shaped slide arranged on the outside of the housing, with a main portion slidable along the bottom wall of the housing; with two side portions, which extend from the main portion up to substantially half the height of the side wall, slidable along two facing side walls of the housing. The rear edge of the slide which faces the a rear wall of the housing is spaced from the front of protruding or raised portions of the bottom wall and the side walls in a closed position of the cassette, so that in the closed position of the slide a slot is formed in the housing between the front of said raised portions and the rear edge of the slide. In its longitudinal direction the slot extends parallel to the rear wall over the entire width of the bottom and up to substantially half the height of the side walls, and is situated at a shorter distance from the rear wall than from the front wall of the housings. Such a storage case comprises a bottom section and a cover section.
A magnetic-tape cassette of the type defined in the opening paragraph is described in EP-A-0,162,487, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,345 corresponds, and is intended for recording and/or reproducing digitally encoded signals, in particular audio signals, on a magnetic tape. In this compact magnetic tape cassette the U-shaped slide has an important function, which is specifically aimed at effectively closing the housing against the penetration of contaminants. Owing to its construction and other properties this magnetic-tape cassette with the magnetic tape contained therein is suitable for use as an information carrier for signals whose characteristics are comparable to those recorded on optically readable audio discs of the Compact-Disc type. The compact construction renders this magnetic-tape cassette suitable for use in magnetic-tape equipment intended for a wide variety of consumer applications where it is desirable that the cassette can be removed from the storage case with one hand and placed it into the apparatus. Further, it is desirable that during this operation the cassette is removed from the storage case in an unambiguously oriented manner, so that the user can insert the cassette directly from the storage case into the apparatus without any additional manipulation. This is important for example when the cassette is to be used in mobile magnetic-tape equipment such as cassette-players mounted in cars.